The present invention relates to devices and methods for delivering substances such as medicants to bones and to devices for removing materials from the body. More particularly, the present invention concerns devices and methods for delivering substances to the interior or exterior of fractured or otherwise injured bones, especially to the fracture interface thereof. The present invention also relates to devices and methods for removing materials from the interior or exterior of injured bone. The devices may also be used to promote fusion of a bone or a joint, including a peripheral joint such as a finger or a knee.